Sacrifice
by CD57
Summary: Teal'c deals with the aftermath of Kytano's way.


**A JAFFA'S SACRIFICE**

**CATEGORY:** Epilogue.  
**SPOILERS:** The Warrior  
**SEASON / SEQUEL:** 5, sequel to the Warrior  
**CONTENT WARNINGS:** none  
**SUMMARY:** Teal'c deals with the aftermath of Kytano's way.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is written entirely for entertainment and is not intended as an infringement against the copy written material that belongs solely to Showtime, MGM/UA, Gekko Films, et al. I'm only playing with their characters and will return them as soon as the story is finished. The following story is the property of the author and is not to be copied, or published without the express, written consent of the author.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I thought there was an issue to deal with after that episode... Besides, I was thinking (I was ORDERED to start thinking, Corine winks at Jackie) that this suited the WAM (word-a-month) **Sacrifice**. It's not a long story, though... but still I hope you like it.

* * *

I felt like a fool. I had almost abandoned my friends. I believed in Kytano's words. I believed in Kytano's way. I believed in_ him_. I was blinded by my ideals. It had affected my judgment.

It is unforgivable. I have failed.

O'Neill attempted to warn me. He tried to show me Kytano's deceit. He noticed what I should have detected myself. I should have listened to O'Neill. I should have had more faith in him.

I am ashamed of myself.

I was reluctant to see O'Neill and stayed in my quarters. I did not know what I was to say to him.

He came to me instead. There was a short double knock on my door. I rose from my position on the floor to open it.

"Yo, Teal'c... How are you doing?"

I bowed my head. "I am well, O'Neill," I stated shortly.

He looked at me. His eyes searched mine, but I was not ready to meet his.

"I see..." he shrugged and made a slight gesture at my pouch, "...that Junior did his job on your injuries."

It was a statement, not a question. Although he detests the Goa'uld, he is impressed by my symbiote and its abilities to heal. "It has. There is no need for concern."

"Is there?" he asked.

He knew. O'Neill never fails to notice. I realized that and once more blamed myself for not having trusted him. I needed to deal with this matter. I could not delay it any longer.

I stood straight and folded my hands behind my back. I lifted my head and looked at O'Neill for the first time. "There is no excuse for my behavior, O'Neill. I have failed. You warned me and I refused to listen."

"Oh, come on, Teal'c," he objected. "It is not your fault."

"I should not have trusted Kytano as easily as I did. He clouded my judgment by providing me with words I needed to hear."

"Teal'c," O'Neill said. "There were hundreds of Jaffa following Kytano out there. They _all_ believed him. Master Bra'tac did. And you know why? Because he was damn good in playing with your minds. He knew how to get to you."

I looked at the man that I am proud to call my friend. He was raising his voice and moving his hands. It is what he does when he is in need to convince somebody. "He did not fool you," I said, matter-of-factly.

"No, well..." O'Neill hesitated. "I don't trust people easily. That's just...the way I am, okay?"

I knew what he meant. He has learned not to trust. It is one of the things that has kept O'Neill alive for so long. I do not know much about the horrors this man has lived through. He has had his share. As have I. I still felt I had betrayed him, and me. "I was blinded by my wish to free my people."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, my friend." O'Neill sighed and looked at me. "We have fought many battles side by side now, Teal'c. Your loyalty to us is immense, your knowledge priceless and your strength enormous. And although I'd hate to see you leaving, you can sacrifice yourself for the freedom of your people anytime you want. Hell, I'd even join you in your battle. We are, as you once said, brothers. But don't expect me to jump in without making sure you _are_ sacrificing yourself for the greater cause. I will not stand by and see you running off like that. I cannot do that. It is _my_ job to watch your back and that's exactly what I did out there and what I will do in the future. Is that okay with you?"

I looked at the man standing in front of me. He attempted to see straight through me with his protruding eyes. What I saw is someone who cared enough to fight. I was certain that he would live up to his promise to fight by my side to free my people. O'Neill is a great warrior. His skills and abilities to see through others amazed me, even after five years. I am proud to call this human a friend and brother.

I nodded slightly and smiled at him. "There is no one in the universe that I trust more, O'Neill. Thank you."

**EINDE - THE END - ENDE**


End file.
